Erick Rowan
Rowan made his debut on NXT in November 2012 and was introduced as the "second son" of Bray Wyatt, with his tag team partner Luke Harper being the "first son". Together, Rowan and Harper defeated Percy Watson and Yoshi Tatsu on the January 9, 2013 episode of NXT. On the January 23 episode of NXT, Harper and Rowan again defeated Watson and Tatsu in the opening round of the NXT Tag Team Championship tournament. Following a win over Bo Dallas and Michael McGillicutty in the semifinals, Harper and Rowan were defeated in the finals of the tournament by Adrian Neville and Oliver Grey. On May 2, Harper and Rowan defeated Neville and Bo Dallas, filling in for the injured Grey, to win the NXT Tag Team Championships. On June 5, Harper and Rowan successfully retained their titles against Corey Graves and Kassius Ohno. They, however, lost their titles to the team of Neville and Graves on June 20. On the May 27, 2013 episode of Raw, a vignette aired promoting the Wyatt Family's impending debut. On the July 8 episode of Raw, the Wyatt Family made their debut, assaulting Kane, following his match with Christian. Rowan made his WWE in-ring debut on the July 26 episode of SmackDown, where he and Harper defeated Tons of Funk (Brodus Clay and Tensai) in a tag team match. Over the next few months, Rowan and Harper went on a winning streak over many teams, until Cody Rhodes and Goldust handed them their first loss on the October 11 episode of SmackDown. In early 2014, Rowan took part in the Wyatt Family's feud with The Shield, while also supporting Bray Wyatt in his feud with John Cena. While participating in the feud of Bray Wyatt and John Cena, Harper and Rowan started a feud with The Usos and beat them in a series of matches. Harper and Rowan unsuccessfully challenged The Usos for the WWE Tag Team Championship at Money in the Bank and Battleground, respectively. On the August 1 episode of SmackDown, Chris Jericho defeated Rowan to ban him from being at ringside for Wyatt's match at SummerSlam. On the August 25 episode of Raw, Wyatt faced John Cena. Harper and Rowan caused a disqualification, leading to a six-man tag pitting The Wyatt Family against Cena, Big Show and Mark Henry, in which Cena submitted Harper to win. Beginning on September 29, vignettes were shown of Wyatt "setting Harper and Rowan free". After being set free, Rowan became obsessed with Renee Young. On the November 17 episode of Raw, Rowan turned face for the first time in his career when he chose to join John Cena's team for Survivor Series, going after his former Wyatt Family member and Intercontinental Champion Luke Harper, who had joined Team Authority. The night after Team Cena defeated Team Authority at Survivor Series, Rowan started a feud with Big Show, the team member who had betrayed the rest of Team Cena at the event. Meanwhile, Rowan's character was revealed to have an IQ of 143, while also being an expert winemaker and guitar player, and demonstrated his intellect while solving a Rubik's Cube in his time backstage. At TLC: Tables, Ladders and Chairs in December, Rowan faced Big Show in the first steel stairs match in WWE history, which Rowan lost. On the January 5, 2015 episode of Raw, Rowan, along with Ryback and Dolph Ziggler, where fired by The Authority for being a part of Team Cena, after Cena had brought The Authority back into power the previous week, however, on the January 19 epsiode of Raw, they would all be rehired after Cena won a 3-on-1 handicap match against Seth Rollins, Big Show and Kane, after assistance from Sting. On the January 22 episode of SmackDown, Rowan would face Luke Harper for a spot in the Royal Rumble match in a losing effort. At Royal Rumble, Rowan would attack Curtis Axel before he could enter in the Rumble match and go after Harper and Bray Wyatt. Later that week on the January 31st episode of "Main Event", he and Curtis Axel were in a match, with Rowan picking up the win. At WWE Fastlane, Rowan competed together with Ziggler and Ryback in a six man tag team match against Rollins, Big Show and Kane, which they lost. Rowan participated in the 2nd Annual André the Giant Memorial Battle Royal at WrestleMania 31 which was won by Big Show. On the May 7 episode of SmackDown, Rowan attacked Fandango after his match with Luke Harper, turning heel once again in the process and possibly signalling a reunion with Harper. On the May 11 episode of Raw, Rowan easily defeated Fandango. After the match, Harper and Rowan then attacked Fandango, officially re-aligning with Harper. In their first match as a reunited team, they defeated Fandango and Zack Ryder on the May 18 episode of Raw. In a dark match against Cesaro on June 18, Rowan suffered from a torn biceps and therefore would be out for four months or longer. In the main event of the October 19th Raw, Rowan returned to action, filling in for Luke Harper (who was unable to show for personal reasons), to team with Wyatt and new member Braun Strowman against Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins which his team won after Rollins walked out on the match. On the November 5, 2015 episode of SmackDown, all four members of the Wyatt Family defeated The Lucha Dragons & The Prime Time Players in a Survivor Series elimination tag team match. Rowan then took part in the Wyatt Family's feud with The Brothers of Destruction, after the Family kidnapped The Undertaker at Hell in a Cell, and Kane on the October 26 episode of Raw. At Survivor Series, Wyatt and Harper faced Kane and the Undertaker in a tag team match. Prior to the match, Rowan unsuccessfully tried to attack Kane and the Undertaker. On the November 23 episode of Raw, Wyatt and Harper defeated the The Dudley Boyz. Rowan teamed with Strowman against the Dudley Boyz on SmackDown to continue the feud. On the following Raw, he took part in a six-man tag team match between the Wyatt Family and the Dudley Boyz and Tommy Dreamer. On the next Raw, the Wyatt family took part in a 6-man Fatal-4-Way tag team elimination match, in which Rowan was pinned by Dreamer, thus eliminating the Wyatts. At TLC: Tables, Ladders and Chairs, Rowan teamed with the other Wyatt Family members against Dreamer, The Dudley Boyz and Rhyno in an eight-man elimination tag team tables match. Rowan was the only person eliminated from his team. Rowan would go on to compete in the Royal Rumble with his fellow Wyatt family members and was eliminated by Brock Lesnar. He would then return to the ring later on in the rumble with the Wyatts to eliminate Lesnar. On the February 4th edition of SmackDown Rowan was defeated by Ryback. On April 3rd, Rowan competed in his first ever WrestleMania singles match at WrestleMania 32 against The Rock, stepping in for Bray Wyatt, who Rock initially challenged. Rowan was defeated by Rock in just 6 seconds. After the match, when the Wyatt Family attempted to attack Rock, they were fought off by both Rock and a returning John Cena. This match broke the record for the quickest WrestleMania match of all time. On the April 4 episode of Raw, The Wyatt Family attacked The League of Nations, starting an unexplained feud between the heel factions. Rowan and Strowman were set to compete in a match at Payback, but Wyatt suffered a calf injury as well as Harper, who dislocated his patella and tore his medial patellofemoral ligament in late March. These injuries resulted in the suspension of the feud between The Wyatt Family and The League of Nations. The Wyatts (minus Harper) returned on the June 20 edition of Raw, subsequently getting into a feud with the WWE Tag Team Champions The New Day, who interrupted Bray Wyatt during his return speech. On July 19 at the 2016 WWE Draft, Rowan was drafted to SmackDown along with Bray Wyatt while Strowman was drafted to Raw. At Battleground, The Wyatt Family defeated The New Day, thus ending their feud. On the July 26 episode of SmackDown, Rowan competed in a battle royal to determine the sixth member to join a six-pack challenge to name the number one contender to face Dean Ambrose for the WWE World Championship at SummerSlam, although he lost. On the 2 August episode of SmackDown, Rowan resumed his alliance with Bray Wyatt by attacking Wyatt's opponent, Dolph Ziggler, as well as the WWE World Champion, Dean Ambrose. It was thought that Rowan had split away from Wyatt after coming out on the losing end, but he then began attacking Wyatt's enemies again, thus the alliance resumed. In October 2016 Rowan underwent surgery for a torn rotator cuff and would be out of action. Category:Current Superstar Category:NXT Tag Team Champions Category:Managers Category:Slammy Award Winners Category:SmackDown Superstars